I Wish Away My Wishes
I Wish Away My Wishes is a song that was sung by Grojband in the episode Wish Upon a Jug. Lyrics Corey: Yee Haw! Corey/Laney: Oh, I wish I had a nickel, for every wish I made. When I was feeling fickle, my heart was getting swayed, but one wish led to two wish and two wish led to more and that big old pile of wishes left me battered, bruised, and sore. Corey: Cuz everything that's happened, Corey/Kon/Laney: Made a big old mess of me. Corey: So I wish away my wishes, Corey/Kon/Laney: Undo, reset, Ctrl Z Corey: Oh you made a million wishes and knocked me down to size, Kon: Eyup. Corey: And I made a million more and knocked you to the sky. Kon: Doudoudou Corey/Laney: You can have your cool boyfriend, It's the least that I can do. Just let me play my music, for all my friends but you. Kon: Hey! Corey: Cuz everything that's happened, Corey/Kon/Laney: Made a big old mess of me. Corey: So I wish away my wishes, Corey/Kon/Laney: Undo, reset, Ctrl Z Corey (Speaking): Jug solo everybody! (Jug Solo) Trivia *Kin did not sing in this song for some reason. *This is the first song where Kon used his basso singing voice. *This is the only song that uses jugs as a wind instrument. They are used percussively in Stuck On The Island. *This is one of only two songs that uses a banjo, the washtub bass, and the washboard instruments, the other being I Must Be Losing My Mind. *One of the lyrics in this song is "Undo, Reset, Ctrl Z." This is a reference to how on the Qwerty keyboard, pressing Ctrl + Z is the action for undoing something. Gallery YEEHAW!!!.jpg|Yee Haw! Singin' some show tunes.jpg|Oh, I wish I had a nickel for every wish I made. When I was Feelin' fickle.jpg|When I was feelin' fickle, My heart was gettin' swayed.jpg|My heart was gettin' swayed Laney and Kin singing country music.jpg|But one wish led to two wish Kon blowing his jug.jpg|And two wish led to more Wish Upon a Jug song.jpg|And that big old pile of wishes left me battered, bruised, and sore. Made a big old mess of me.jpg|Cuz everything that's happened Backup singing.jpg|Made a big old mess of me So I wish away my wishes.jpg|So I wish away my wishes. Happy Cleat and Bessy.jpg|Undo, Reset, Ctrl + Z Lenny wearing a cowboy hat.jpg|Oh, you made a million wishes The Newmans are glowing.jpg|And knocked me down to size And they get crushed under a giant hat.jpg|But I made a million more. AWESOME GLOWING MOON!!!.jpg|And knocked you to the sky. Corey singing.jpg|You can have your cool boyfriend. Glowing pig Trina.jpg|It's the least that I can do. angry pigs angry at trina.jpg|Just let me play my music for all my friends but you. Fiddler on the roof.jpg|Cuz everything that's happened Dancing Mayor Mellow.jpg|Made a big old mess of me Almost time to end.jpg|So I wish away my wishes. Undo, Reset, Ctrl + Z..jpg|Undo, Reset, Ctrl + Z. Videos Grojband - Song 8 "I Wish Away My Wishes" From The Episode 4 (HQ) Grojband - Song 8 I Wish Away My Wishes From The Episode 4 (Original Version) (HQ) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Grojband Songs